This invention relates to a new gas turbine power generator with ultra high efficiency.
Actual gas turbine power generator systems, working on simple Brayton cycle, have a limited thermal efficiency near 30%, low power density and degraded thermal efficiency at part loads. This low level of efficiency and power density is the result of low pressure ratio, reduced turbine inlet temperature and a very high air-fuel ratio. Degraded efficiency at part loads is a result of lower pressure ratios associated with reduced power and a lower turbine inlet temperature.
Additionally, typical gas turbines combustion is associated with high level of NOX emission. The result of all these associated, undesirable characteristics is the limited use of gas turbines for power generation leaving the use of gas turbines only forxe2x80x94Peak Shavexe2x80x94power generation and limited time operation (2-3 hours from 24) resulting in high investment for very low income. Typical gas turbines are using a waste-gate system for controlling the over loads. This novel invention eliminates these disadvantages.
A first characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the capability to work at very high pressure ratios of 60-100, which produce thermal efficiencies in the range of 70-80%, eliminating the complexity and ultra high cost of combined cycles in conventional multiple-stage, external cogeneration systems.
A second characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the capability to operate at a constant pressure ratio in all the practical ranges of operation, from full load to part loads, resulting in a constant maximum thermal efficiency and in a constant optimum minimum flat specific fuel consumption, using new arrangements of counter rotating gas turbine and counter rotating compressor assemblies.
A third characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the capability to work at variable mass flow, from full capacity to low mass flow with constant pressure ratio, using the counter rotating compressor and counter rotating turbine.
A fourth characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the implementation of a high frequency pulsatory combustion, eliminating the compact combustion flame, by including multiple air and steam infusions for reduction of local high temperature concentrations.
A fifth characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the combined stem generation and combustion chamber for internal steam cogeneration and low compression work.
A sixth characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the use of new electrical motor generator machines based on this concept and the implementation of an intake side-driving shaft, eliminating the necessity for high pressure sealing systems.
A seventh characteristic of the new gas turbine power generator is the elimination of the waste-gate system.
An eighth characteristic of the new gas turbine power generators to have all the compressors and turbines attached in total axial balance, with zero axial loads, forming groups of modules for turbo compressors-turbines, compressors-compressors and turbines-turbines.